Total Drama Revenge of the Cast
by samjax
Summary: What happens when the cast and crew of total drama are pushed past their limits? Well let's just say this ain't gonna be good for Chris and everyone else.
1. Flashback and Introduction

Chapter 1Flashback and Introduction

6 seasons, 6 long dreadful seasons of total drama, filled with horror, tourcher, and well drama. OK you get the idea, now on with the story.

Standing on a dock of a brand new island, somewhere in Masoka Ontario, were Geoff and Bridgette, formerly contestants on Total Drama Island, and Total Drama Action. They also were the host and co host of the TDA Aftermath show. Which featured tourcher games like: truth or hammer, truth or anvil and truth or electrocution chair.

Geoff started things off."Hello and welcome, we're here on the set for the 7th season of total drama, but first let's stroll down memory lane shall we?"

Bridgette did the honors. "OK trip through all the seasons and our horrible host.

TDI (Total Drama Island): So on the first season of the show, 22 campers showed up, cause they though they were going to be treated like stars, sadly they were crushed to find out that they were staying at an icky, run down camp. With challenges every week, the winning team enjoyed immunity, while sadly the losing team was sent to the elimination ceremony. Where the camper who did not receive a marshmellow had to walk the "Dock of Shame", and catch the "Boat of Losers" and leave total drama island for good. In the end the last camper standing would win $100,000,000.

TDA Total Drama Action):season 2 Chris took the cast to an old movie set, where the seasons challenges were based off of movie genres. The elimination ceremony was similar to an awards ceremony, with the guilded Chris award, which was just chocolate statutes of Chris wrapped in gold foil, making it look like an award.

TDWT (Total Dram World Tour): Our troublesome host, Chef, and the cast from the previous seasons take to the sky, in a world tour for $1,000,000 dollars. In each episode from Egypt to the big island of Hawii, Chris forced the cast to sing. Anyone who didn't was eliminated from the competition. Duncan was the second person to go, and the first 1 who refused to sing. Ezekial was the first to go, but he sang unlike somebody. He did manage to sneak back in with the cargo, but in the end Ezekial and Duncan were both eliminated. 2 for the price of 1.

TDRI (Total Drama Revenge of The Island): Back to the old stomping grounds, but with an all new cast. Same old camp, cabins, and Chris and his interns. What could be better? How about the fact that Chris turned the island into a toxic waste dump. By letting the waste pile up and the "Toxic Marshmellow of loserdome". At the end of the season they shut the island down, forcing Chris to move somewhere new.

TDAS (Total Drama All Stars): we bring back a mix of contestants from the 3rd and 4th seasons, to see if they have what it takes in becoming an all star, for the same old $100,000,000.

TDPI (Total Drama Pakatiew Island): After the old island shut down, we move somewhere new to host the latest season. But little did the cast know that this island was remote controlled. Everything from Christmas trees popping up, flying trees, snowy mountain, and even an underground lair. In which a contestant named Scarlett got a hold of the remote that controls the island. She preceded in letting the whole island explode if Chris didn't give here the million dollars. Chris refused and thought she was bluffing, but he paid the price when Scarlett gave him a taste of the power she possessed. The rest of the cast took her down in the end and she, along with Max, both got blown off the show, literally by a cannon." Bridgette finally finished.

"OK thank you Bridgette. Now that that peice of history is well history, let's jump into the 7th season. In this season you think we're gonna let Chris tourcher us again? Well you'd be wrong if you though that, because this time we're gonna be giving him a taste of his own medicine." Geoff revealed.

Bridgette gave the introduction."Yeah for everything that he's done to us, this time we're turning the tables and tourchering Chris, Chief, and the Interns. We're gonna make them see all the pain and suffering that we've endured, for the past 6 seasons. This season the whole cast is now hosting this show, so hold into your hats, and welcome to...

Total Drama Revenge of the Cast (TDRC)"

* * *

**Ok I had this idea a long time ago, I've watched every season of TD and I decided why not turn the tables on Chris a little bit? **

**This is also the first time I've done a Total Drama story, and I notice a these stories get a lot of reviews. So tell me if I did good or not. R&R**


	2. Goodbye Money, Hello New Season

Chapter 2 Goodbye Money Hello New Season

* * *

_Theme Song Opening_

* * *

Chris McClain, Chef, and the interns were sitting on a cold hard bench in jail. The silver suitcase containing the money was right beside them in a corner. They all got arrested by the police because of toxic waste build up in season 4. But they were eventually released to go and host the 5th and 6th seasons, but after seeing what they actually did to their contestants, it was back in the slammer for all of them. Chris got up and walked over the front of the cell, his hands tighten on the cold metal bars.

"Hey!? Hello!? Anybody there!?" He shouted, his voice echoing through the cold hard walls of the prision."The host of Total Drama so does not deserve this. Chef hand me that tray would ya?" Chris asked. Chef picked up a tray of food that looked like what he used to feed the campers. He handed it to the host. Chris took it from him. "The food you're serving us is exactly what we used to feed those stuck up teenagers during the first couple of seasons!" He complained, throwing the tray against the wall. "Now you'd better let me and the rest of us go right now so we can host the 7th season or else." Chris growled. "No seasons equals no ratings, equals I don't get paid for hosting." The head guard marched over to him, he was 2 feet taller then him.

"Sorry Chris McClain but since you hosted a reality T.V. show where you tourchered unsuspecting teenagers, I'm afraid we can't let you do that. But we do however have 1offer for you." The guard informed. Chris didn't look to thrilled, he was too busy thinking where this was going to go.

"We will let you outta here, we got a call by some guy named Topher to bail you out. He said there's something waitng for you. It's on an all new island. But you must promise not to tourcer those teenagers anymore." The head of security replied."That, and if he doesen't have the money for your bail. You're never getting out." He added.

"Fine!" Chris shouted. "I promise." Just as he was about to make more complaints under his breath, Topher approached the cell.

"Chris McClain what up? Hey man long time no see, sorry you got arrested. But worry not I'm here to bust you out." He assured with a smile, while smoothing his hair back.

"Ok Topher just get me outta here right now!" Chris begged. Topher turned to the guards and asked.

"How much to bail Chris out?"

"One million dollars for Chris McClain's bail." 1 said.

"What?!" The host sheriked at the top of his lungs.

"But Chris you've got one million dollers sitting right over there." Topher pionted out.

The host glanced at the suitcase in the corner of the cell. "But you don't understand I need that million dollars, for if someone wins on the show."

"You want outta here don't you?" The young teenager asked. Chris slowly nodded his head yes. "Then just give him the money." Topher encouraged.

"Ok fine just let me outta here, or I'm gonna go nuts!" The host yelled, while handing the guard the suitcase containing the money. The second guard grabbed a key and unlocked the cell.

"There you go Chris McClain you're free, but if you break your promise you will all find youselves back in the slammer. Now all of you, get out!" He roared grabbing them by the collars of their shirts and throwing them outside onto the cold pavement. Topher picked him and Chris up, while Chef and the Interns had to do it themselves.

"Now that you're all free we can go host the 7th season, alright lets hit it!" The blonde teen said heading off tword a motor boat on a lake. Chris, Chef, and the interns followed behind. Little did they know what they were in for. They headed to a brand new island. When they got there what Chris and them saw was truly a sight to behold. Every single cast member from throughout the seasons was standing there waiting for their old host to return. Everyone was glaring at Chris, all with a serious look on their faces.

"Hey it's our old cast members from previous seasons, um what are you guys all doing here, and whats with the looks on your faces?" Chris wondered.

* * *

**Ooo Chris had to give up the million dollars to get bailed out of jail. How's that for intresting? **

**So in the next couple of chapters, the fun will begin. Oh and sorry for the long wait. **


End file.
